


Kidnapping

by lizmindpalace



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Based on a Dream, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizmindpalace/pseuds/lizmindpalace
Summary: This is a very short story based on a dream I had some time ago.





	Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story based on a dream I had some time ago.

“You must do anything more interesting, that stupid obsession of yours, drives me mad!”  
“It isn’t a simple obsession, it is love.”  
“That isn’t love, you cannot fall in love with a book, and a book like that. The people who write those things are crazy, and you’re crazier, for read it“  
“Why do you say that? This book hasn’t anything bad. The story is so awesome. The best book is this, it’s so I haven’t got any word to explain it, I can see the world in a different way, than others…than you, always has been like that, you don’t understand.”  
“I’m not a maniac. Come in, do your homework.”  
“Oh mom! You’re incredible!”.

* * *

  
Suddenly they both were in that unknown place. There had been two days since the kidnapping, and he was looking for clues apparently without find them.  
“I heard you that time…” he told her slowly  
But she was blended by a kerchief, she only could hear the voice who was talking to her.  
“I read it too, I read it, and I know what you felt, I know! Because I felt it too! And nobody understood it then, but you, you’re special, you’re clever, very clever, like me, like me, that’s the reason you’re here, because you’re smart, because you knew who I am, and you wanted to be here, you didn’t scream, you didn’t try to hide, you didn’t try to scape, because you knew I’d never hurt you.”  
She felt a breathing near of her, approaching her, so slowly, so silent. He was nervous, he allowed her see again.  
It was a cleanly but dark site, she could recognize him, Holmes, the sociopath, she was spying in some way, and his blue eyes had seen her before too. But why? Why she? Was she really clever for him? Does he love her? No, no, was Sherlock Holmes, he doesn’t “love”, he was married to his job, the killers and all of that, but his eyes, were different this time, all he, was different, but he attracted her like always, but she was afraid too. “What will happen? And why he wants me here?” She thought  
Then she tied in that wood chair yet, knew what will happen, a bottom of his white shirt was unbuttoned, and he was approaching her, and a sigh was listened, he put his hands in her face, caressing her, approaching his lips softly to her…

  
And then she woke up…


End file.
